Forum:Thoughts on burial at sea
Its more like a theory (I like making theories) but I thought about this earlier Elizabeth drowns Booker at the end of infinite thinking or somehow knowing it would stop Booker from ever becoming Comstock but it didn't affect everyone one of the Bookers and Elizabeth's in existents evidence by our Elizabeth the one we know didn't disappear, a Booker wakes up in his office with Anna in the next room. in the dlc Andrew Ryan (whose believed to be a version of Booker), a Booker (don't know how if Ryan is him too), and a slightly older Elizabeth, still exist. Maybe the Elizabeth we all know survived and is traveling between realities stoping or trying to stop the remaining Comstock's (like Ryan and well Comstock) with the help of (willingly or otherwise) the good or at least not evil Bookers. Which will take forever if it can actually ever be done which maybe why shes somewhat older in the DlC. The thing that gets me though is how there are two Bookers in the same reality Ryan and Dewitt if they are indeed the same person. Maybe Elizabeth brought a down on his luck Booker through without him knowing so he would get hired as a P.I in Rapture then wait for the right time to approach him. I don't know in the Biosock universe or universes literally anything can and probably will happen. Just thinking the game gives me headache like no other. On to you people. 10:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Andrew Ryan is connected to booker, if you look at his background-escaping imperialist Russia at a young age. Also, in the trailer Ken Levine (Our almighty god) talked that you'll be able to interact and talk to "old faces of bioshock" without violence etc. and it clearly states that Booker is a different person to Ryan, if they were connected then my mind would be blown out of sheer shock and fustration! ;) Chezzeball97 (talk) 13:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) They dont have to follow the same plot as the main Infinite story. They can just have more adventures and revisit a setting they already did most of the creative work for on the setting/context (though they say they are mostly(?) creating the game assets new). Because of the Multiverse thing this can be entirely different Booker/Elizabeth/Rapture without any real connection to what happened in Infinite. 10:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC). The Booker in Burial at Sea was sent there by the Luteces' from one of the Columbia's, so it's still possible that the Booker/Comstock figure in Rapture is still Ryan, but there were two there (Booker the P.I. and Andrew Ryan) --- Why is Ryan supposed to be a Booker/Comstock?? Not even from the same timeframe for any of it to even fit together. We saw a bust of Ryan in BAS - no resemblance. Not even sure why Booker is there (Luteces just bored with their existance again and playing more games?) Elizabeth seeking revenge on any Booker? WHo told her this one was here , despite he doesnt really seem to have anything to do with her storyline. One of the infinite Bookers fell thru a Tear and wound up in Rapture (though he talks like someone who went thru the process of emigrating there). Imagine his shock, culture and otherwise, being dumped ~35 years in the future. With Tears and Infinite multiple universes, we can have whatever anybody wants appear anywhere anytime anyway with no reason whatsoever required. Testxyz (talk) 07:41, November 21, 2013 (UTC)